From Here To Infinity
'From Here To Infinity' is the 6th produced and the 10th broadcast episode of Terrahawks. From Here To Infinity/Transcript Plot An old fashioned space probe from 1999 has had its course altered by the gravity of other celestial bodies and is now heading on a course back towards earth. Only problem is the nuclear rocket motor onboard will contaminate the entire atmosphere when it re-enters. Terrahawks immediately launch into action to take care of the situation, but perhaps this mission will be too much to handle for a certain Sergeant Major Zero. Characters Regulars *Doctor 'Tiger' Ninestein - Jeremy Hitchen *Sergeant-Major Zero - Windsor Davies *Space Sergeant 101 - Ben Stevens *Lieutenant Hiro - Jeremy Hitchen *Mary Falconer - Denise Bryer *HUDSON- Ben Stevens *Lieutenant Hawkeye - Jeremy Hitchen *Kate Kestrel - Anne Ridler *Zelda - Denise Bryer *Yung-Star - Ben Stevens *Cy-star - Anne Ridler Guests *Colonel Johnson - Jeremy Hitchen *XK20 Pilot - Jeremy Hitchen Trivia *The name of the Alpha Probe and it's launch date of 1999 are a reference to both Space:1999 and Moonbase Alpha of that series. *This episode establishes that the human race in Terrahawks is at a much more technologically advanced stage than typical Anderson affair with references to Space Liners far in excess of the Alpha probe's size. *This is the first episode where Sergeant-Major Zero and Space Sergeant 101 meet in person. Goofs *The way Zero says his line "You'd better get your circuits tested" seems to indicate that 101 had made a similar comment towards Zero earlier, but we do not hear this at all. HereInfinity-Titlecard.1.jpg|Episode title card HereInfinity-Titlecard.2.jpg HereInfinity-AlphaProbe.1.jpg|Alpha probe markings HereInfinity-AlphaProbe.2.jpg HereInfinity-AlphaProbe.3.jpg HereInfinity-Hawknest.1.jpg|Hawknest HereInfinity-Hawknest.2.jpg HereInfinity-Battlehawk.1.jpg|Battlehawk HereInfinity-Zero.1.jpg|Zero snores HereInfinity-Ninestein.1.jpg|Ninestein's game HereInfinity-Game.1.jpg HereInfinity-Ninestein.2.jpg|Concentration HereInfinity-Zero.2.jpg|Peeking? HereInfinity-Game.2.jpg|Foiled again HereInfinity-Ninestein.3.jpg HereInfinity-Ninestein.4.jpg HereInfinity-Zero.3.jpg HereInfinity-Spacehawk.1.jpg|Spacehawk HereInfinity-101.jpg|101 HereInfinity-Hiro.1.jpg|Hiro HereInfinity-Ninestein.5.jpg HereInfinity-AlphaProbe.4.jpg HereInfinity-AlphaProbe.5.jpg|On screen HereInfinity-MaryNine.jpg|Mary appears HereInfinity-Zero4.jpg|Zero searches HereInfinity-Computerconsole.jpg|"Ten-zero" HereInfinity-AlphaProbe6.jpg HereInfinity-101.2.jpg|"Moscvar four two six?" HereInfinity-Zero5.jpg|"No way lad" HereInfinity-Ninestein.6.jpg|"What do we have here?" HereInfinity-AlphaProbe7.jpg|Closeup of probe markings HereInfinity-Zero6.jpg|"Positive identification" HereInfinity-Ninestein8.jpg|"We've got a big problem" HereInfinity-AlphaProbe8.jpg|Destination:Earth HereInfinity-XK20.jpg|The XK20 approaches HereInfinity-ColonelJohnson1.jpg|Colonel Johnson is aboard HereInfinity-Ninestein9.jpg|"There'll be someone there to meet you" HereInfinity-XK20.2.jpg|XK20 comes in for touchdown HereInfinity-XK20.3.jpg|XK20 lands HereInfinity-ColonelJohnson2.jpg|"This is where we part company commander." HereInfinity-ColonelJohnson3.jpg|Johnson in the woods HereInfinity-ColonelJohnson4.jpg HereInfinity-ColonelJohnson5.jpg|"Good evening sir." HereInfinity-HUDSON.jpg|HUDSON HereInfinity-HUDSON2.jpg HereInfinity-HUDSON3.jpg|HUDSON on the road HereInfinity-HUDSON4.jpg|HUDSON outside Hawknest HereInfinity-ColonelJohnson6.jpg|Johnson and Ninestein discuss the probe HereInfinity-Ninestein10.jpg HereInfinity-ColonelJohnson7.jpg HereInfinity-Ninestein11.jpg|Ninestein contemplates HereInfinity-ColonelJohnson8.jpg|"Agreed." HereInfinity-AlphaProbe9.jpg|Disaster approaches HereInfinity-Hawkeye1.jpg|Hawkeye HereInfinity-Kate1.jpg|Kate Kestrel HereInfinity-NineHawkeye.jpg|Ninestein checks in HereInfinity-Hawkeye2.jpg|"You got it Tiger." HereInfinity-Kate2.jpg|"Very appropriate" HereInfinity-Kate3.jpg|Kate plays her song HereInfinity-Treehawk1.jpg|Treehawk launches HereInfinity-Treehawk2.jpg|up, up and away HereInfinity-ZeldaBase1.jpg|The mars base HereInfinity-YungCyStar1.jpg|Cy-Star and Yung-Star HereInfinity-Zelda1.jpg|Zelda HereInfinity-CyStar1.jpg|"A smoking cindeeer" HereInfinity-RockZelda.jpg|"What is this?" HereInfinity-RockNinestein.jpg|Rock Ninestein HereInfinity-Zelda2.jpg|Aim HereInfinity-ZeldaPistol.jpg|Fires HereInfinity-Explosion.jpg|link=Boom! HereInfinity-Zelda3.jpg|"A SMOKING CINDER!" HereInfinity-CyStar2.jpg HereInfinity-YungStar1.jpg|Cliffhangar HereInfinity-Treehawk3.jpg|Treehawk approaches HereInfinity-Treehawk4.jpg|Docking HereInfinity-Hiro2.jpg|"Welcome aboard Doctor" HereInfinity-Ninestein12.jpg HereInfinity-NineHiro.jpg HereInfinity-Zero7.jpg HereInfinity-Zero8.jpg|"I'm relieving you of your post" HereInfinity-101.3.jpg|"Over my burned out circuits" HereInfinity-Zero9.jpg|"As Senior NCO..." HereInfinity-101.4.jpg|"You don't carry any weight." HereInfinity-NineHiro2.jpg|"Will you stop arguing?" HereInfinity-Hiro3.jpg|Hiro theorizes HereInfinity-Ninestein13.jpg|Aside glance HereInfinity-Spacehawk2.jpg|Spacehawk moves out of orbit HereInfinity-Spacehawk3.jpg|Approaching the probe HereInfinity-Hiro4.jpg HereInfinity-Ninestein14.jpg|"Zero, get your team out there." HereInfinity-Spacehawk4.jpg|Spacehawk bay doors HereInfinity-Deltawing.jpg|The Delta wing HereInfinity-Deltawing2.jpg|Approaching the probe HereInfinity-Deltawing3.jpg|Docking commences HereInfinity-101.5.jpg HereInfinity-Zero10.jpg HereInfinity-101.6.jpg|"Are you sure you can handle that?" HereInfinity-Zero11.jpg|Zero establishes authority HereInfinity-Zero12.jpg|"My team" HereInfinity-101.7.jpg|"Huh" HereInfinity-Zero13.jpg|"At the double" HereInfinity-Deltawing5.jpg|Into the Delta wing HereInfinity-Zero14.jpg|Looking inside the hulk HereInfinity-Hiro5.jpg|"No problems so far" HereInfinity-Ninestein15.jpg|"So far no problems" HereInfinity-ZeldaBase2.jpg HereInfinity-Zelda4.jpg|"Only the purest genius..." HereInfinity-Zelda5.jpg|"Launch our attack!" HereInfinity-CyStar3.jpg|"Woooonderfuuuul" HereInfinity-Deltawing6.jpg HereInfinity-Computer1.jpg|"Computer installed." HereInfinity-Zero15.jpg|"Get your team back here." HereInfinity-Plastic.jpg|Movement HereInfinity-Zero16.jpg|"...Strange" HereInfinity-DeltaWing7.jpg|The Deltawing flies off. HereInfinity-Spacehawk5.jpg|Zeroid entry tube HereInfinity-Hiro7.jpg|"Only two Zeroids have returned" HereInfinity-Ninestein16.jpg|"What?" HereInfinity-Hiro8.jpg HereInfinity-Zero17.jpg|Hatch opens HereInfinity-Zero18.jpg|Air tube comes out HereInfinity-Dust1.jpg|A little house cleaning HereInfinity-Zero19.jpg|"I've got this theory that.." HereInfinity-Dust2.jpg|"Something isn't quite right here" HereInfinity-Ninestein17.jpg|"Robots never have theories." HereInfinity-Zero20.jpg|"I've got a feeling that..." HereInfinity-Zero21.jpg|"...I'm not alone" HereInfinity-Cube1.jpg|A shocking sight HereInfinity-Ninestein18.jpg|"Confirm" HereInfinity-Zero22.jpg|frozen in place HereInfinity-Cube2.jpg|"He hears you no longer" HereInfinity-Zero23.jpg|Zelda gloats HereInfinity-Zelda6.jpg|Machinations HereInfinity-Deltawing8.jpg|Delta wing approaches Earth HereInfinity-Hiro9.jpg|A failure is found HereInfinity-Ninestein19.jpg|"It will do it automatically" HereInfinity-Zelda7.jpg|"IT WILL DO IT AUTOMATICALLY!" HereInfinity-Deltawing9.jpg|"Delta wing descends" HereInfinity-AlphaProbe10.jpg|"Turbulence" HereInfinity-Cube3.jpg|"Knocked over" HereInfinity-Zero24.jpg|"Turn around" HereInfinity-Cube4.jpg|"Struggle" HereInfinity-Zero25.jpg|"Open fire" Category:Terrahawks Category:Terrahawks Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Donald James Category:Episodes Directed by Alan Pattillo